


Villainy

by PaperHatCollection



Category: Villainous
Genre: Other, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:50:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperHatCollection/pseuds/PaperHatCollection
Summary: After Black Hat had seen Flug perform and act of villainy for the first time, he knew the Doctor had to be his.





	Villainy

After Black Hat saw Flug perform an act of villainy for the first time, he knew the Doctor had to be his. 

It had been at a underground convention for the mad and smart- Black Hat himself had been perusing the shelves, so to speak, for a new scientist to work for him after the  _ last _ one tried to escape  _ one _ to many times. He could only be  _ so _ forgiving before he had to rip the mortal to shreds with his bare hands. 

Naturally, he wanted to fill the new opening in his company. And of course, he wanted only the best for the job. So what better way to find the best of the best then a place where scientists were constantly trying to one up one another?

Getting in wasn’t that hard- he merely shapeshifted into his now deceased scientist. Only the inventors in the evil community were allowed to enter this event, so it wasn’t as if Black Hat could just waltz in and demand someone work for him. Humans tended to downplay their intelligence around him, anyway. It was like they didn’t  _ want _ to work for him. 

Still, that didn’t stop him from getting the ones he wanted. 

This convention was proving promising. Booths showing off the latest and best inventions to come out of the underworld, or rather, the  _ worst _ and the more  _ dastardly _ that the world had ever seen. Black Hat had his eye on man that had created a 100-in-1 medieval torture device, a promising candidate… right up until he’d seen Dr. Flug Slys.

The fact he’d been wearing a bag on his head had made him stand out like a sore thumb, as had the fact he’d been standing on the edge of the convention for about ten minutes. When the other had finally left, curiosity had led Black Hat to follow. 

He hadn’t been  _ just _ speaking metaphorically when he said this convention was underground- it was  _ literally _ underneath the earth's surface, within what had once been train station, and was rebuilt to better suit the needs of the scientists that met here, and to keep them well hidden. 

That meant all the air came through vents. 

Flug had tried to plead with Black Hat when he’d been found out, trying to convince the, what he thought was, that is, other scientist that things would be better this way. The market was over-inflated, he’d said. If you could only weed out a few of your competitors, you could raise your prices tenfold. 

And with the dead guards pleading at their feet, Black Hat had resumed his true form, looming over the doctor, and told him he could have whatever salary he’d like if Black Hat got the honors of releasing the toxin into the room, the doors sealed off and the walls built to withstand even the strongest of weapons. 

Yes, he thought to himself, Flug was a perfect fit. Sitting back in his chair, Black Hat let his mind drift back to that day, fondly recalling the point panic set it, when those scientists had turned on each other and the bloodbath that had occured before the toxin even had proper time to do its job. It had been a wonderful resumé.


End file.
